


little things

by xxprincessxx



Series: rini songfic collection [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ricky-Centric, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: ricky loves all the little things about nini(inspired by one direction's little things)
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: rini songfic collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687843
Comments: 15
Kudos: 73





	little things

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i literally wrote this small little songfic in like 30 minutes and honestly idk what got me to write it but here you go! i hope you enjoy! xx

No one would ever think that Ricky was a perceptive or intuitive young man. But they also didn’t see the way he noticed everything about the brunette that he’s known since kindergarten. He remembers every moment, every detail, every part of her, even the one’s that she can’t seem to love about herself. She was his person, and he knew he was going to love her forever. 

As they walk down 900th South on their way to her favourite coffee shop in the city, she slips her hand into his intertwining their fingers as she rambles on about a new project that was assigned to her earlier that day. Over the last year, it had become so natural, that even at 16 years old, Ricky couldn’t help but think that he wouldn’t mind holding her hand for the rest of his life, as if it belonged in his. Their hands fit perfectly well together like they were made for each other, his large one compared to her small dainty one. He loved playing with her hands and fingers on late nights as they watch movies or are simply lying on her bed catching each other up on the day they had. 

Sitting in the coffee shop he watches her carefully, as she retells a story from their childhood. The sun was just beginning to set, creating a bright golden ray to shine into the coffee shop and on to the young brunette’s face. He brings a hand up to her cheek lovingly, tracing along her cheek noticing the lightest of freckles that she had gained over the summer. The action causing her to blush as she leans into his hand smiling brightly at the boy to the point where her eyes crinkled. He knew she hated when that happened, thought it was weird and unnatural, but he loved it. He knew that when he saw those little crinkles just next to her beautiful brown eyes, she was happy. And the fact that it’s normally him that brings them to grace upon her face, he couldn’t be happier, he knew those crinkles came when she's looking at something she loves. 

As time passed, and they grew older, Ricky noticed more of the small things that just brought him to fall even more in love with her. They were living in their own apartment, just by Utah State where they were both attending. It was about an hour drive from their hometown, and on nights that were harder for Nini to be away from home she liked to drink a cup of peppermint tea before heading to bed. It took Ricky a while to notice that on those nights, she talks in her sleep. Sometimes she talked about home or her moms, other times it would be about their friends and their time in high school, his name would slip up every so often as well. He would just curl himself further around her, caressing her small frame hugging the brunette closer to his body, listening closely to what she would mumble. He never told her that she talks in her sleep sometimes, he liked this little secret he got to keep from her where she mutters about these people and these places but nothing ever really made any sense, and he loves that no one else gets to hear them. He thought these were his special moments with his special girl.

Other days he sometimes caught Nini looking at herself disapprovingly in their floor length mirror, she would press her shirt down over her stomach trying to breath all her oxygen in. Ricky couldn’t help but hate those times, he hated that she was insecure about herself. All he saw was perfection and beauty, he wanted to help her love herself just as much as he did, wanted to show her that he will always be there for her. He would come up behind her slowly, pressing one of his thumbs into the dimple at the bottom of her spine, running it back and forth as his other arms wraps around her stomach lovingly. He gently hooks his chin over her small shoulder and makes eye contact with her in the mirror, reminding her that she perfect the way she is and he didn’t wish anything different, and that he’ll love her forever. 

The curly-haired boy was the type to keep videos and photos for keepsakes, and he likes to watch them back over at night after uploading them into his hard drive. One particular night as he was editing a few of his videos creating a montage of the last few months before they head out to meet a few of their friends, he looks over to his girlfriend. He carefully watches as she jumps a few times, squeezing into her tight skinny jeans chuckling at her actions. He plays a clip of him in the kitchen that Nini took, you could hear her shrill laughter as she starts joking with him about how he needs to start wearing a shirt around the house. Nini runs over closing his laptop shut, pressing a kiss to his lips begging him not to play it out loud because she hates the way she sounds in videos. He smiles at her reminding her that her voice is his favourite to hear, causing her to flop onto the bed pouting. He presses another kiss to her lips, thinking. 

Yeah, I’m going to marry her.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all liked this fluffy little fic :) leave a kudos and comment down below because they are truly what keeps me going
> 
> feel free to follow me on twitter @xxprincesskels OR tumblr @nini-ricky


End file.
